A Dustland Fairytale
by bykari
Summary: One day, Big Time Rush wakes up in a mysterious place, they find out that they are in danger, which they have to hide their identity, new school, new names, and life. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

**I have an IDEA! So please enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BTR. I only own my characters...and idea.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan's P.O.V<strong>_

_The last thing I remember was going to sleep. I woke up to a smell of bread being cooked._

_I rubbed my tired eyes, and threw off the covers on me._

_I turned to the next three beds on my right._

_I saw Kendall, James, and Carlos sleeping._

_I shook James to wake up, "Leave me alone Gustavo, its a Saturday", grunted James._

_"James, James, wake up!". I once more shook James._

_"Hmm, what, what!", James said, startled._

_He rubbed his eyes, like if he was imitating me._

_"What's wrong Logan?", he asked, looking around like if he didn't know where he was._

_"Where are we?" I whispered, scared._

_"I don't know! I'm scared.", he pouted._

_"Let's wake up Carlos and Kendall" I suggested._

_I went to Kendall and James went to Carlos._

_"Kendall, Kendall, wake up!" I said, shaking him._

_Kendall's eyes fluttered opened, "What happened?", he asked sleepy._

_"Where are we?" I asked, looking around the plain white room, white door, white beds, no windows, it was really creepy._

_"We're at the Palm Woods, aren't we?", apparently he isn't fully awaken._

_"No, look around Kendall." I said._

_He looked around, his eyes went wide, "Where are we!", he almost screamed._

_"We don't know!" Carlos, James, and i said in unison._

_We all quietly headed our way to the door, "It smells like bread." Carlos clearly broke the silence._

_"Shhhhhhhhhhhh...", we hushed._

_I opened the door, this was the wierdest part._

_The hallway was wooden, clearly polished._

_We tipy-toed down stairs._

_Kendall pointed at the 2 girls sitting on the couch._

_James pushed me to go ask them where are we._

_"Excuse me where are we", I asked the girl, thats my size, brown eyes, like me?, same hair color, and same skin color._

_I was getting scared she looks like a me, but a girl._

_"Mom! their awake.", she screamed, towards the kitchen._

_"Hi, I'm Lori, and this is Karin", she said._

_A woman came in the room, "Oh, you guys are awake, Hi, I'm Mabel, i will be your legal gaurdian for now.", the woman said._

_"What!", we screamed..._

**Cliffhanger! Please REVIEW! and read my stories :D**


	2. Should i name you

**_Hello Readers! Thank you for the Reviews love you dolls. I have some written in my writing journal, and after the end of the chapter i need you to do something. Please Do Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lori's POV<em>**

_Ugh! It sucks being with 4 boys in the house. I'm the only girl in the house, well atleast Karin would be coming to my house everyday._

_I heard a knock on my door._

_"Come in!", i said._

_"Sweetie, im going to get some grocery's, don't let the boys go outside, and please try to name them." she said moving away from the door._

_"Mom!" i screamed. _

_Her head popped in, "Yes?", she questioned. _

_"What do you mean 'Name Them'?" i asked._

_"As in your task today is to give them fake names." she firmly said._

_I nodded._

_"Okay, Bob, Jeremy, David, and Robert" i smiled._

_"You have to agree with them!", she said in a serious voice._

_"Mom...", i whined. "I have to be in there, weird, white looking room?" i asked, crossing my arms._

_"Yes, and be nice, now im leaving." my mom said, walking away._

_I sighed._

_I got my journal and was thinking of names._

_Hmm, what about for James, Jake, Jaylin, Jason, or Jerry?_

_For Kendall, Keven, Kenneth, Kacey, or Kieth?_

_For Carlos, Cameron or Colby?_

_For Logan, Luke, or Lucas?_

_*With the Guys*_

**_Kendall's POV_**

_This frustrating. " We can escape?" Logan suggested._

_"No." i said._

_I heard a knock on the door._

_"Come in." we all said in unison._

_That girl Lori came in, with a Journal in her hand._

_"Hey guys, um...i need help with your fake names", she said fidgiting her thumbs._

_"What do you mean 'fake names'?", Carlos asked._

_"Well, my mom told me to create fake names, since your going to school, and you can't use your real names and stuff..." she replied._

_"Sit Please", Logan said. _

_"Well, what did you come up with?" I asked._

_"For James, i got Jake, Jaylin, Jason, and Jerry", She said looking at James._

_James shook his head no. _

_She sighed._

_"For Carlos, i got Cameron and Colby", she said, now looking at Carlos._

_"I actually like Cameron." Carlos stated._

_She nodded...this time._

_"For Logan, i got Lu-", she stoped when we heard a window break._

_"Damn it, they found us." she hissed._

_We all looked terrified._

_She stood up quickly and locked the door, went to a clean white wall, she started to move her hand around the wall._

_Then she stopped her hand in the middle of the wall, and pushed a square shaped box in. When the box came out the wall, she pulled a gun out._

_"Wow", we all said in unison._

_It looked like she was about to pull something more out, but it sounded like buttons being pressed._

_"Dammit, its broken, Guys help me push this side of the wall, please?" she said shakily._

_We all got up and pushed the wall in as hard we can, it was actually moving in._

_"Okay, stop, and get in", she said, pushing us in._

_Just as we entered a large room, we awed, at how big it is._

_"Now guys, push to lock it." she said, with her voice still shaky._

_My arms were hurting bad._

_We finally closed and locked it._

_"What do we do now?", Carlos asked._

_"Just sit down, and try to calm down", she said trembiling._

_"You're the one that needs to calm down", I chuckled._

_"Ha-ha, Gustavo was right about you, smart mouth." she glared._

_My eyebrows rose, she talked to Gustavo?_

_I ignored that question for now, when we heard a door burst, from the other room._

_Lori put a finger on her lip, signaling us to shut up._

_In the outside it showed i was calm, but in the inside i was terrified._

_Logan sighed shakily._

_We heard muffled voices, but you can tell they were men voices._

_Lori put her ear trying to hear, what they were saying._

**_Lori's POV_**

_I was completely terrified, but my mom trained me at age 8._

_I put my ear on the wall, to hear what the men were talking about._

_"No ones here, they probably knew we were coming", one of the men say._

_"We will find them.", the other men stated_

_I took out my mom, and texted her, 'Mom, they found us, but we got in the Safe Room', SEND_

_Kendall got up, and whispered in my ear, "I think they're gone", I felt a tingily feeling, when his hot breath touched my ear._

_"You can't be sure, those people are very sneaky", i whispered back._

**_Logan's POV_**

_I was spaced out, still wondering, why does Lori look like me._

_Was she my long lost sister, or something?_

_I wasn't that scared, but i was scared._

_When Kendall came back to sit next to me, we heard gun shots through wall._

_I heard Lori scream. Alot of things were happening at the same time i couldn't concentrate on one thing..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CliffHanger! again. haha every chapter will end with a Cliffhanger, so be ready :D I actually took about 30 minutes to write this, i thought i only wrote about 500 words xD I also wrote it cuz Cody Simpson followed me on twitter :D He is an Austrailan SingerSong Writer, and if you still don't know who he is Google him :D P.S Please give me boy names, it can start with whichever letter ;D Thanks guys for reading and enjoying, R&R! -Karina x3 :)_**


	3. Oh No Carlos!

_**So everybody get up up outta your seats kick off your shoes and get down at the beach jump up up up on the beat singing ayo ayo ayo up up outta your seats be who you are that is all you need Geeks, freaks and wannabes, singing ayo.** **Hey hey hey guys, i wrote the chapter but my stupid freakin' computer didn't save it. So i have to write it again, grrr...Don't forget to check-out BTR's new single 'Rule the World' ;) Por Favor Do Enjoy :D Please forgive me if i have mistakes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>James' POV<strong>_

_After all the commotion that was going, i heard the front door close shut._

_I stood up, looking at my hands, arms, and legs, to see if have any injuries._

_Hmm, nothing._

_'Why would they cause all this, and leave? Idiots.' i thought._

_I looked around, _

_Kendall had his face burried in a pillow,_

_Logan was rocking back and forth, with his eyes shut._

_Lori was staring at me like if nothing ever happened._

_Wasn't it her that screamed, or was it Logan?_

_"They left.", she said, sternly._

_I nodded._

_I turned to my friend's direction._

_I shook Kendall, "Its over.", i said, reasuring him._

_He nodded, and stood up from the couch._

_Next was Logan, which wan't good._

_"Ahhhh!", He screamed, shaking._

_"Logan, Logan, its me James", I laughed._

_"Hey! that isn't funny", he cryed._

_I chuckled._

_"Did any bullets come through the wall?", Kendall asked Lori._

_"I don't think so...", she said looking at the wall._

_"Wait! Where's Carlos?", Logan said looking around him._

_Following my insticts, i looked in the back of the couch._

_There was Carlos, holding his hand on his left arm._

_"Carlos, are you okay?", i asked worried._

_He nodded no._

_I got closer, noticing something glistening on his hand._

_"Oh my gosh! Carlos you got hit.", i screamed._

_"What!", Kendall and Logan said in unison._

_Lori, Kendall and Logan came my way._

_"Carlos let go of your arm, let me check how deep it went.", Logan said._

_"No, it hurts too much." Carlos cryed._

_I caught a tear rolling on Carlos' cheek._

_"Come on Carlos, please, i just want to see how deep", Logan insisted._

_Carlos slowly put his hand down, he flinched when let go._

_He moaned in pain._

_"Can you call your mom, if we can take him to the hospital? Its really bad, he can't lose too much blood.", Logan said worried._

_"Okay let me call her."_

_"Mom, are you almost here?"_

_"You need to get here fast, Carlos got shot!"_

_"Thanks mom"._

_"She's coming.", she said, worried._

_Can we open the wall, for we can put him on the bed?", i asked._

_She nodded._

_"Help me", she said._

_Kendall, Logan, and I, pushed the wall as hard as our arms can push._

_I picked Carlos up, he screamed in pain._

_I felt so bad for him._

_We heard our door open, Mabel came in with a concerned face._

_I put him down on my bed._

_"Let me call the CIA, we'll take him to the hospital, with security's protecting the room, okay?", she unformed us._

_We nodded._

_"Take him to my car.", she said pointing at Carlos._

_"But mom, all of us can't fit in your car?", she said._

_"Take James with you.", Mabel said._

_She rolled her eyes. Was something wrong with me._

_I shrugged it off, and took Carlos to the car. _

_The car left._

_It left Lori, and me._

_"Well lets go.", she said, with a stern face._

_I got in the passenger seat._

_The drive was extremely quiet._

_"So, where are we?", i asked curiously._

_"We are in Maine.", she answered._

_"What kind of music do you like?", asked once more._

_"Are we playing 21 questions or something?", she asked, annoyed._

_"Now that you say that, then yes.", i smiled._

_"Ugh...fine. I like Pop and Rock music, you?", she replied._

_"Find your own question!...Im kidding, i like that, and somewhat Metal.", i replied._

_"Do you like BTR?", i asked, smiling._

_"What is that?", she asked confused._

_I gasped, "You don't knw who BTR is?", i asked in shock._

_"To be honest, no.", she said calmly._

_"That's the band im in! How could you!", i answered, still in shock._

_She chuckled._

**_*At the Hospital*_**

**_Kendall's POV_**

_We got to the hospital, with Carlos on my arms, i took him in the ermengency room._

_"Anyone, help!", i screamed._

_The lady in the front desk got a wheel chair, and put Carlos on it._

_"Stay here, i have to take him to a room.", she said._

_I nodded._

_Mabel and Logan came in, "Did they take him?", Logan asked._

_"Yeah, they said we have to stay here.", I replied._

_Logan sighed of relief._

_We sat in the chairs for a few minutes, then came in Lori and James._

_"Hey, did they take him?", James asked._

_We nodded._

_A doctor came our way, "Are you here for the injured teenager, with a bullet in his arm?", the doctor said._

_"Yeah, how is he?", Mabel said, getting infront of me._

_"Well, im sorry to say, but he's..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>C-L-I-F-F-H-A-N-G-E-R! LLALA. I told you every chapter was gonna have one. So i was thinking, what pairing would you like, here are the girls that are gonna be in the later chapters, Lori, Karin, Mina, and Elenor. Well Lori is in it i guess. But PLEASE give me pairings. :) I almost burned my house down x) Sorry random fact. So PLEASE REVIEW LOVE YOU GUYS xoxo KS. <em>**


	4. Authors Note

Hey People! Sorry haven't been posting chapters for...nothing. I haven't been busy, but my sister doesn't let me stay on the computer much, but if pratically don't get on, i have to post probably...300-500 words on my dsi. Its harder here, but i have no choice. Thank you for wasting seconds of your lifes reading this haha. Don't forget to watch Harry Potter at the theatres! Best Movie EVER! You won't regret watching it, i cryed half of the movie. lol. Well thats all i have to say. Bye guys! (: 


End file.
